The Clone Chronicles
by Savage-Dragon
Summary: This is a collection of side stories that will somewhat go with PoisonHeart's story "Their Other Half" depicting what goes on when the Organization and their clones are not fighting Sora and company.
1. Origin

This is the really short version of the first few chapters of PoisonHeart's story. I suggest that you read her's though, it gives a much more in depth look at how the clone's came about and it also tells a little more about Sora's gang and their clones and plus, it's a pretty interesting story. But for now, here is my watered down version.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Org, partly own the clones (I helped out with their personalities and names. :-D)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before we even dare to venture into the Castle that Never Was to see what the clones and their Originals do in their spare time, I should probably tell you how the clones came about.

You see, the Keyblade wielder and company received a message from King Mickey telling them that the worlds were disappearing again.

After King Mickey arrived on the Island, Sora, Riku, Kairi, the King, Donald and Goofy all go to Hallow Bastion where they meet up with Leon, Yuffie, Auron and Cid.

Leon tells the group that he has devised a way to get rid of the masses of Heartless and Nobodies much faster. He has come up with a cloning machine. After the machine is built it, of course, needed to be tested for any bugs. Leon goes first. He steps into the machine and out pops, not an exact replica but rather a female version of Leon named Kinmei.

Sora, Cid, Auron and Riku were cloned. All of them turned out to be females.

After being bored and tired of hearing the others arguing for awhile, Sora's clone, Umi, demands that they go do something. While the group is away, Organization XIII is lurking around and they steal the machine, not knowing about it's flaws. All of the members are cloned, each one coming out as the opposite gender. And that is how the Organization clones came about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's a list of them for you, so you can keep track of them all. Their Originals name is in parenthesis and the meaning of the clones name is right next to it. This is taken directly from one of PoisonHeart's chapters.

(Xemnas) Saisho - beginning

(Xigbar) Kizuato - scar

(Xaldin) Uzu - vortex

(Vexen) Kichigai - lunatic

(Lexeaus) Kyojin - giant

(Saix) Tsuki - moon

(Axel) Kazan - volcano

(Demyx) Mizu - water

(Luxord) Saikoro - dice

(Marluxia) Hana - flower

(Larxene- her clone's a male) Mushi - bug

(Roxas) Hikari - light

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, there are only 12 clones and I will explain why in a later story. So, there you have it. Now, let the Chronicles begin!


	2. Uzu's Issues

First story of the Chronicles! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Org. PoisonHeart mostly owns the clones but I guess I get a little credit for helping out with them and stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning, or what would be considered early morning, in The World that Never Was.

Uzu, the clone of Xaldin, stood in front of her mirror with a smug look on her face," Why did my Original have to have such…ugh..huge sideburns." she whined. Uzu sighed and turned away from her mirror with an absolute look of disgust," And this dark hair isn't doing me much justice either." she twirled a piece of the black hair around her finger. Kizuato, the clone of Xigbar, suddenly appeared on Uzu's ceiling out of a portal of darkness. Uzu looked up at her fellow clone, the same smug look on her face,"Hey, Kizu." she mumbled.

Kizuato titled her head to the side in a look of slight concern," What's with the attitude, man?"

Uzu snorted," You'd have an attitude too if you were stuck with your Originals outrageous portion of facial hair."

Kizuato giggled from her spot on the ceiling," You know I can fix that."

Uzu looked up at the Freeshooter's clone with a challenging smirk on her face," And how is that?"

The other returned an even larger, more devious smirk," Meet me in Xigbar's room. We'll fix your problem." And with that, Kizuato disappeared into the ceiling. Uzu grinned and followed suit, disappearing into the darkness and coming out in Xigbar's room. Kizuato was rummaging through a drawer, throwing out the things she wasn't looking for.

Uzu crossed her arms and shook her head," You're such a mess, Kizu."

"I know," she replied, while still throwing stuff out,"Aha! Found you!" Kizuato spun around. In her hand was an electric razor. Uzu grinned and chuckled a little," That oughta do it. Uh,while your at it, do you think we can dye my hair?"

Kizuato tilted her head again, this time in confusion," Why?"

The Lancer's clone sighed,"Kizu, black just isn't my color. It just doesn't feel right to me, you know? I think blonde would match my eyes much better."

The sniper cocked an eyebrow at her comrade,"Uh, okay. I guess I could do that."

Uzu smiled,"YAY! But first let's get rid of _these._" she pointed at the sideburns.

"Can do!," Kizu replied with a grin and plugged in the razor," Now hold still." The razor buzzed as Kizuato began to mow down the completely unfeminine facial hair.

A few minutes later and Uzu was free of her horrible sideburns,"Oh wow! That feels much better! Thank you, Kizu!" She rubbed the spots where her nightmares used to reside, fascinated by how smooth her skin felt.

"Anytime. Now, about dying your hair. I can't guarantee it's gonna turn out the way you want it, Uzu."

Uzu thought for a minute," I guess I could try and do it myself."

Kizuato had an unsure look on her face," Do you trust yourself?"

The Xaldin clone shrugged," I guess I have to. Besides, it can't turn out too bad can it?"

The sniper tapped a finger on her chin," You could end up as blonde as Luxord and his clone, Saikoro."

Uzu cringed," That's too blonde! That's white!"

"Correction!," Kizuato held up her finger," That's platinum blonde, friend."

"Either which way, I'd prefer to have something more like Demyx's kind of blonde."

A sudden thought crossed the sniper's mind and she ran off to the Melodious Nocturne's room. Uzu could hear her bust through the door.

"Hey! Kizu! What are you doing?" Mizu, Demyx's clone, yelled from somewhere in the room. Uzu didn't hear a response from Kizuato. A few moments later, the sniper came rocketing out of Demyx's room, laughing like a maniac, with a small box clutched in her gloved hand. She just barely missed being swallowed up by a tidal wave summoned by Mizu,"It's a little thing called knocking, you space manipulating jerk!" The Nocturne's clone shouted down the hallway at Kizuato. The Freeshooter clone burst through the door to her Original's room and turned to Uzu.

"What was that all about?" Uzu questioned.

Kizu grinned," I stole a box of Demyx's dye." She tossed the box to Uzu. The Lancer examined the box, shook her head and grinned.

"Guess I better get to work then." Uzu stated and headed back toward her room.  
"Good luck!" Kizuato called after her.

The hours passed by. Kizuato was staring out of one of the castle's huge windows, observing Kingdom Hearts. She was joined by her Original, Xigbar, and Xaldin.

The trio heard footsteps rapidly approaching them and turned to see who it was. Uzu came running up to them, grinning ear to ear,"Kizu! I feel so much better now!"

Xaldin's jaw would have hit the floor if it was capable of doing so. The original Freeshooter laughed and closed his comrades mouth for him. Uzu stood in front of the three," What do you think?"

"You're a blonde now!" Xaldin blurted out and pointed at his clone.

Uzu cocked an eyebrow at him,"Yeah. And?"

"And you got rid of the sideburns too?!" Xaldin's jaw dropped for the second time. Xigbar pushed it shut again and chuckled. Kizuato was leaning against the wall with a devious smirk on her face," She asked me too." Xaldin turned to the Freeshooter's clone,"What?!"

"Come on, Xaldin! You knew this was coming. I mean really, what girl has massive sideburns?" Uzu inquired and waited for a reply.

Xaldin was speechless," Um….well.."

"Exactly," Uzu marched up to her Original and poked him in the chest," I like it. And if you don't, well, too bad!" And with that, she stuck her tongue out at Xaldin, turned on her heel and walked off.

Xaldin stood in shock while Xigbar and Kizuato were fighting to stop themselves from busting out laughing. Kizuato managed to contain her laughter long enough to approach Xaldin. She put a hand on his shoulder," Dude, you should see your face. It's absolutely priceless." Kizuato left along with Xigbar, both of them laughing as they went. Xaldin, with that same shocked expression glued to his face, remained by the window, spotlighted by the glow of Kingdom Hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The image of Xaldin's jaw dropping to the floor kept flashing through my mind lol. What will happen next in the Castle that Never Was? Find out in the next story! Positive reviews are welcome.


	3. White Castle

Well, here we go with another installment of the Chronicles! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon in the castle. The mischievous sniper clone, Kizuato, could be found in the Hall of Empty Melodies, observing her surroundings.

She tapped her chin in thought. Saix and his clone, Tsuki, had been watching her for some time on the balcony overlooking the hall.

Tsuki shook her head," What in the world could she be thinking about? She's been there for at least a half hour."

"Who knows. She's Xigbar's clone, so there has to be something devious going through her mind." The Original replied, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Kizuato discontinued her thinking and disappeared into a portal. She reappeared in Xigbar's room, where him, Luxord, his clone Saikoro and Larxene's clone, Mushi, were all playing a few rounds of Poker. Kizuato quickly strode over to a large closet and flung open it's doors. Xigbar looked up from his hand and cocked an eyebrow at his clone,"Kizu? What are you doing?" The others turned to face the Freeshooter's clone. She backed away from the closet and shut it's doors then turned to the group, a large gun in her hand. It wasn't the rifle that her and her Original normally carried,"Uh, let's just say I think we need some change around here."

"What kind of change?" Saikoro asked, with a worried look on her face.

Kizuato smirked and summoned a portal," You'll see." She replied as she stepped into the darkness.

The others sat in silence. Mushi was the first to break it," I wanna go see what she's up to." He said as he laid down his cards.

"Kizuato has always been a troublemaker from the start," Luxord laid his hand down as well," I don't really trust her..No offense, Xigbar."

The Freeshooter waved his hand," None taken. You have a point though. If she gets in trouble, Xemnas will kill me for not keeping her under control."

Saikoro folded her cards," And we all know the story of when Kizuato tried to shoot Mizu but hit the Superior instead. I'm surprised she's still alive after that little incident."

"Yeah," Xigbar said with a sigh," And that's exactly why Xemnas will kill--" he was interrupted by Tsuki, who had burst through the door in panic,"Xigbar! Your clone!"

The sniper shook his head,"Oh no, what did she do?"

Tsuki looked at the floor and then back at Xigbar,"Uh..Just…Just come look."

Xigbar gave the group a worried look and followed Tsuki. They arrived at the Hall of Empty Melodies, only to find Saix knocked out on the floor, a bright green splatter mark right in the center of his scar. He was also stained by an array of colors in various points on his torso. Xigbar looked around the room in utter terror and shock," Holy effin' Nobodies! What did you do, Kizu?!" He said to himself. The same splatter marks that were on Saix also decorated the walls of the castle.

Tsuki shifted uncomfortably and eyed the room," Told you it was bad."

The culprit was nowhere to be found, of course. Kizuato was smarter than that, after all, she had other rooms to paint.

A loud shriek followed by a kind of annoyed growl was heard from the upper part of the Hall. Demyx was running with his arms covering his head, trying to protect himself from the multi-colored shots heading in his general direction. Upside-down in midair was Kizuato, firing a barrage of the colorful ammo at the Melodious Nocturne, although not intentionally. She was actually aiming for the wall," Move it, Water Boy! This place needs more color, not you!" The sniper clone shouted.

Xigbar smacked his forehead," That's what she took! She took the paintball gun so she could break up all the whiteness in here."

Tsuki nodded in understanding," Not that I don't blame her. Seeing white does get rather boring eventually but, um..Xemnas is going to kill her for this."

The Freeshooter sighed and shook his head. He summoned one of his rifles and fired a shot. It whizzed past Kizuato's nose, which startled her and caused her to fall flat on her skull,"Ow! Hey! Xigbar, what'd you have to do that for?!" Xigbar gave her a stern look," You know why." He summoned a portal and stepped into it, reappearing in front of his clone. Kizuato's single orange eye fell to the ground, she could feel his eye watching her. Xigbar lifted his clones chin with two fingers,"Kizu," he said sternly," Look at me." Kizuato took on a deep, puppy dog pout but still wouldn't meet her Original eye-to-eye.

"Kizuato, listen to me."

She attempted to give her Original the cutest puppy dog eye that she could," I didn't do nothing wrong, Xig."

"Yes you did and you know it."

The clone looked solemnly into her Original's eye, the puppy dog pout still on her face,"Superior's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

Xigbar put his hand on his clones shoulder," No. He's not gonna kill you. He's just gonna be really, really pissed off."

The clone let out a small whimper," That doesn't help, you know."

"Why did you do it in the first place if you thought you were gonna get killed?" Xigbar questioned. His clone thought for a minute," Hey, a little bit of color never hurt anyone…well, except Saix. I didn't mean to shoot him but, he scared the living darkness outta me! I didn't know he was th--" She trailed off as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around to find Xemnas, glaring at her with his amber eyes,"Hello..Superior."

"Kizuato, did you do this?" He stated, pointing to the walls. Kizu looked at the gun lying on the ground, then to her Original and then at Xemnas,"Yes." She said sadly. There was a moment of silence.

"Well….,"He paused," Why did you stop?! It looks great!" Xemnas gave a small smile.

Everybody's jaw dropped.

"Tsuki!" Xemnas began," I want you to give everyone one of those guns and tell them to paint the castle, immediately!" He ordered.

She stood in confusion,"Uh..r-right..Superior." She disappeared into the darkness.

Xemnas turned back to Kizuato,"Kizu, I have to thank you. You've opened my eyes!"

She titled her head in confusion," I did?"

"Yes! You've made me see that this castle is a little bland. Thank you!"

"Um…No problem?"

Xemnas turned and disappeared, going on about how wonderful the colors looked as he stepped into the portal.

Xigbar stood there with his head titled to the side for a few moments before turning to his clone," Well _that_ was weird." There was a silence between the two. Kizuato looked up at her Original,"Wanna go get some ice-cream?"

Xigbar shrugged," Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kizuato is such a little demon. First she helps Uzu defy Xaldin's manly facial hair and now she's paintballing the castle! Oi! What will happen next? Find out in the next story! Positive reviews, please!


	4. Lunchtime Lunacy

I apologize for Xemnas in the last chapter. That was some major OOC. But, hopefully he will make up for that in this chapter.

Thanks to ChibiToph for the first review!

If anyone spots any mistakes in my stories please tell me! I'm very picky. Also. There are only twenty-four members in the Organization because, like I said Zexion is gone and thus, no clone. If PoisonHeart's story goes in a different direction then how I'm guessing it might go (it's a bit of a collaborative) then I will come up with another way to explain Zexion's abscence. But for now, please enjoy the latest edition to TCC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunchtime in the castle was even more hectic than it was before, with just the original thirteen members. Now there were twenty-four members to feed with the addition of the clones.

As usual, a full scale ballroom brawl had began. Mizu and Demyx were hiding under the table, protecting themselves from getting clocked by any fists or kung-fu style kicks. Xaldin and Xigbar were in a wrestling match over the last can of ravioli. Kizuato, Saikoro, Mushi, Kazan, Tsuki and Uzu had devised an arm wrestling tournament over the only package of chicken flavored ramen left in the castle. Marluxia and his clone, Hana, were chasing down Roxas and his clone, Hikari, for the box of taquitos, which turned into a game of Marly in the Middle.

Lexaeus and his clone, Kyojin, stood in the kitchen's doorway shaking their heads, all while munching down on the bag of chips they had managed to snag in all the hullabaloo. Axel, Luxord, Saix and Saisho were arguing over who deserved to get the last Hot Pocket, until Larxene stole it. This resulted in a mass dog piling followed by a fist fight between the five. Vexen and his clone, Kichigai, were protecting their stash of candy bars, armed with their shields and some rather large knives.

Xemnas entered the kitchen only to find it in complete chaos. He shook his head and took a deep breath," SILENCE!" He yelled. Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on the Superior.

"It appears we need to go shopping." Xemnas said with a sigh. Every last face in the room took on a look of horror and annoyance.

"Please tell me _all _of us aren't going." Axel groaned. as he tried to escape from the bottom of the dog pile.

Xemnas nodded," Yes, number eight. All of us are going."

A chorus of groans emanated from the group.

Mushi stepped forward, rubbing the back of his head," So, how are we gunna get there, man? I mean, there's like twenty-four of us." he said, in his usual hippy drone.

Kizuato snorted," With our mighty expanding van, how else?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mushi turned to his Original," We have a van?"

Larxene just rolled her eyes and shook her head," We can teleport, Mushi. Why would we need a van?" He shrugged,"Um…I dunno."

"Well, let's get this over with." Xemnas stated. With that, all twenty-four members of the Organization teleported to their local Supermarket that Never Was.

"Listen up!," Xemnas ordered," Get what you need and check-out but, _only _get what you _need._ Got it?" The other twenty-three nodded. Xemnas motioned for them to go. He turned to Saisho,"I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out so good."

The clone nodded," Ditto to that."

Immediately after Xemnas let them go, Kazan, Kizuato, Uzu and Saikoro had all made a mad dash for the noodle isle. They found the ramen with no problem, as if they had some kind of ramen radar or homing device. Each one of them was scrambling over the other to grab one of the twelve pack boxes of ramen. Kazan escaped the onslaught first, holding her box victoriously over her head. Kizuato escaped next with a few minor scratches accompanying her scar. Eventually everyone had a box of ramen clutched obsessively in their arms, eyeing the other group members like bloodthirsty beasts. Meanwhile, over in the frozen foods, Axel, Saix and Luxord were grabbing up as many boxes of Hot Pockets as they could hold, occasionally dropping a box and struggling to pick it up without loosing the rest. Larxene watched and laughed as she picked out Hot Pockets and stuck them in her shopping basket.

Over in the vegetables, Mushi was gathering up ingredients for some soup with Mizu and Demyx. They were soon joined by Lexaeus and Kyojin.

"Hey, you know,"Mushi held up a squash," This might be good in our soup."

"Definitely!" Demyx agreed. And from there on out, that group started talking about what would make good soup and what other recipes they had for various foods.

"Oh, Mushi,"Demyx tapped him on the shoulder," Beware of Xaldin."

Mushi tilted his head to the side," Why?"

"Well," The Nocturne began,"Xaldin has kinda crowned himself as 'king of the kitchen.' Anybody who tries to help him cook almost always ends up hurt or nearly loosing some body part. Xaldin is always saying 'too many cooks in the kitchen ruins the meal' or something like that."

Mushi thought for a minute," Is that what happened to that sniper dude?"

Demyx sweat-dropped,"Uh, that's a different story, Mushi."

"Don't you dare tell him, Demyx!" A voice said from above. Demyx looked up. There was Xigbar, upside-down in midair with a couple packs of ravioli in his arms, glaring at him.

Demyx shrunk under the sniper's gaze," I wasn't gonna tell him. Honest!"

"You better not!" Xigbar hissed as he disappeared into a portal.

Demyx turned back to Mushi,"Watch out for him too. He'll shoot you in the bum just for fun!"

Mushi continued staring at the spot where Xigbar was," Where did he come from? That was trippy, dude."

'Was he even paying attention?,' Demyx thought, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

After a few hours, everybody had gathered all the food they would need for few more days and lined up at the registers. Xemnas stood with his mouth slightly open in shock, staring at the amount of food the others had managed to obtain.

Saisho had just about the same look on her face," I didn't know they could carry that much."

Xemnas nodded,"Huh, especially since Larxene was the only one to figure out that shopping baskets help."

"Apparently, the others have some long arms." Saisho theorized.

"Or good balance." Her Original added.

All twenty-two members checked out and met up with Xemnas and Saisho near the entrance.

"Does everyone have what they need?" He asked. All of them nodded.

"Well, let's go then!" Xemnas motioned for them to leave.

"Finally." Axel murmured and followed the others.

When all twenty-four members arrived at the castle, twenty-two of them stormed to the kitchen, food in hand and stomachs growling for it. One group fought for the microwave, another for the stove and the brawl started all over again. It was going to be a long afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, me and PoisonHeart decided to make Mushi a hippy. Why? Because Larxene definitely isn't. Positive reviews are welcomed!


End file.
